


Bad Teachers get punished too

by OtakuBisexualBean



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Corporal Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBisexualBean/pseuds/OtakuBisexualBean
Summary: Hiroki accidentally throws a notebook on a student during lesson. Miyagi decides to treat him like a child.
Kudos: 7





	Bad Teachers get punished too

_***in class*** _

**Hiroki** :* **turns to write something on the board when he feels something** *What the...* **picks up a piece of paper and reads it loudly** *

 _"Tsundere crazy drunk teacher"._ Who did that?! Who dared to write that? * **shouts** *

* **silence.Then,a few students chuckle***

 **Hiroki:*grabs a notebook and throws it to a random direction*** Shut up! All of you!

 **Random student:*gets hit by the notebook*** Oww! Bad teacher! ***yells running out***

 **Hiroki:** Oh crap....

 **Miyagi:*storms in,with a ruler on hand* Kamijou!** How dare you to hurt a student?! That's what they taught you at school?!

 **Hiroki:** What the...* **gets pinned on desk* Miyagi!**

 **Miyagi** :Shut up!* **starts spanking his centre bottom***

***Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack***

**Hiroki** :Ngh!Stop that!

**Miyagi:*focuses on thighs***

***Whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack***

_**(The whole class laughs)** _

**Hiroki:** Oww oww! That's enough! Stop that baka!

 **Miyagi** :No,unless you apologise * **takes the ruler and hits harshly every part of Hiroki's bottom,mainly thighs***

***CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK***

**Hiroki:*sobs now*** Im sorry...please make it stoop!

 **Miyagi:*stops,now rubbing Hiroki's back*** There there. Dont do it again or I'm gonna make you be in worse pain than now.

 **Hiroki:*sniffles*** I promise...


End file.
